Fought to Love, Love to Fight
by XxUsUk-For-LifexX
Summary: Amelia Jones pretty much ran the high school she attended. There was no one she hadn't beaten up or offended. She had never lost a fight before, for as long as she could remember, she was on top. Life was good for her, she had great friends, no one bothered her, and she was in full control. But one day Amelia's world comes crashing down, and Arthur Kirkland is to blame.
1. The New Student

My hair was flowing in the wind, strands of golden blonde hair swirling around. I felt so open and free as I speed down the streets of the small, beat-up town I called home. I drove up the small hill that led to the parking lot, pulling into an empty spot. I parked and walked into the school, people immediantly looking away from me. I shrugged it off and shoved my hands in my pockets as I started heading towards my locker. I brought my hands back out to put in my combination, sighing when I saw the many scars and bruises that covered them. I opened the door on the small locker, peices of rusted metal falling onto the tile floor beneath my feet. I gathered my books and put them into my bag, throwing it over my shoulder.

"Amelia! Amelia!" A high pitched squeal rang down the hallway, making me look over to where the noise came from. Madeline ran down the hallway, stopping at my locker.

"What is it now, Maddie?" I asked, annoyance clearly in my voice. Madeline was one of my best friends, but she would always tell me the dumbest things, usually lies that Francine would tell her. As if on que, Francine and Anya walked up to me after Madeline, Francine speaking first.

"It's not a lie this time." She said, Anya and Madeline nodding in agreement.

"Then what is it?" I rolled my eyes, bracing myself for something completely immature and stupid.

"There's a new student!" Madeline said excitedly, making me roll my eyes once again.

"What's so special about a new student? We get them all the time." I crossed my arms, leaning against my locker. Anya smirked, looking at the other girls, then back at me. I blinked at them, confused.

"What?!" I demanded. They only giggled, looking at the front doors. I followed their gaze, my eyes widening. "Well I'll be damned..."


	2. Roommate

Eyes wide, jaw agape, I stared at the student as he walked through the doors. I got a feeling that I hadn't had in a long, long time. I couldn't move, it was like my feet were glued to the floor. I bit my lip and turned around, walking away from the scene quickly.

"Hey, where are you going?" Madeline asked, looking over at me. I kept walking, not looking back. Tears built up in my eyes, threatening to come out at any second. I needed to leave. I walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I slid down the door, the metal giving me goosebumps. I brought my knees to my chest, hugging my body.

"Dammit…" I cursed under my breath, tears flowing out. I wiped my eyes before burying my face in my knees. I cried, the crying turning into sobbing.

 _Why'd it have to be him?_ The thought rang in my mind.

I don't know how long I was in there. It seemed like hours. I walked out of the bathroom, my cheeks red from all the tears. I looked around, sighing when I realized I missed the whole day of school. I went over to my locker and put away my things, slamming the door shut. A few students around me flinched, a couple looking at me like I was crazy. I wasn't in the mood to get into a fight that day so I just walked outside.

 _What a wonderful day._ I sighed and pulled out my keys, shoving them into the slot, the engine roaring. I hopped onto the seat and sped away, wanting to get home as soon as possible. I pulled into my driveway, growling.

"What the hell is this?!" I parked and walked over to the giant van. I looked at it up and down, growling again.

"Relax Amelia." A voice - female - said. I looked over at where the voice came from, my eyes widening again.

"M-Mom!" I walked over to the woman. "What are y-you doing here?"

"Well, Amelia, you have a new roomate!" She smiled, her hands folded neatly in front of her. I stared at her in disbelief. For so long, I have lived by myself, and now, I was being forced into sharing my house with someone else.

I sighed, wanting to be polite. "Who is it mother?" I crossed my arms, looking away from her.

"Me." Another voice said. I turned around. The man smiled at me, I wanted to cry again.


	3. Tears

I put on a weak smile, holding back tears. "Hello again." He smiled and walked into the house. I let out a relieved breath when he was out of sight.

"How long has it been since you guys last saw each other?" My mother asked, smiling.

I shrugged. "At least eight years." She walked next to me, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"This may seem strange at first, but you'll get used to it." She gave me a warm smile.

I sighed, whispering under my breath, not loud enough for my mother to hear. "Yeah right…" I smiled weakly at her. "Okay mom."

She took her hand off of my shoulder and walked over to the van. I looked over to where he went into the house, smiling sadly.

I sat on the couch, sighing and leaning back.

"What a great day…" I scoffed and closed my eyes. The sounds of footsteps could be heard, getting louder and louder at every passing second. I opened one of my eyes halfway. He walked into the living room, sitting down next to me.

"I know this is all really sudden." He said, looking at me. I opened my eyes fully, turning towards him.

"It's fine." I smiled weakly, praying that I wouldn't cry in front of him. He smiled back, standing up and walking away. I sighed, closing my eyes again. Little did he know, I was crying. I just didn't have anymore tears left.


	4. Lies

**Hello! This chapter is longer. Yay!**

* * *

Amelia woke up on the couch the next morning. She sat up and stretched her arms up towards the sky, her arms making a cracking noise. She yawned and looked over at the pillow she was leaning on.

She sighed. "I guess I did cry…" She ran her fingers over the wet patches, sighing again softly. She stood up and walked into her room, changing into a different outfit.

When she was finished she walked over to Arthur's room, opening the door a bit. She let out a breath in relief.

"He left already…" She sighed and closed his door.

Amelia pulled up into the parking lot, hopping off of her motorcycle and walking into the school. She looked around, part of her hoping that Arthur would be there. She sighed when she didn't see him. She walked over to her locker, opening it slowly.

"AMELIA!"

Amelia looked over to where the sound came from, only to be tackled.

"Ahh!" Amelia squealed, stumbling backwards, trying to pry the teenage girl off of her waist.

"We were so worried!" Madeline cried, tightening her grip around me. Francine and Anya walked up to them, laughing.

"Maddie… let go of her now." Anya said, laughing. Madeline frowned and whined and let go of Amelia.

"What happened yesterday?" Madeline asked, tears in her eyes.

"I was just…. I had something I needed to take care of." Amelia lied. Anya and Madeline accepted the lie, but Francine looked a bit suspicious. Amelia went back to her locker, getting her things before closing it. The bell rang and Anya and Madeline walked away.

"Uh Francine. Aren't you going to go to class?" Amelia asked, quirking an eyebrow. Francine crossed her arms and walked close to me.

"I'm not buying your excuse." She said. "What really happened?"

"What I said was true!" Amelia lied again, hoping she would buy this one.

"Right, and I'm not french." Francine said sarcastically, bringing out her accent.

"Fine. I was lying. But I'll tell you about it later." I sighed. Francine smiled and walked off to her first class. Amelia banged her head against her locker, growling.

"Dammit!"

 _I'm screwed._

* * *

 ***dramatic music* I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Feel free to leave a review, if you would like.**


	5. Book of Memories

Amelia couldn't focus in class all day, it's not like she ever cared what the classes were about anyway. She left school before anyone could see her, speeding away on her motorcycle. She ran inside of her house and flopped onto her bed, letting out a long sigh.

"Why me?" She sighed, pulling a pillow over her head. She looked up when she heard the door open, sighing again.

 _He's home._

She climbed out of the bed and walked out into the living room, smiling at Arthur. She sat on the couch, Arthur sitting down next to her. She turned on the tv, looking over at Arthur occasionally. She sighed quietly to herself.

 _I don't what to say to him…_

Amelia woke up early the next morning, like she usually did on the weekends. She walked out into the living room, tiredly sitting down on the couch. She looked around, noticing that Arthur wasn't awake yet. She walked around the room, kneeling down and looking under a chair. She smiled and pulled out a worn out book with the writing, _Memories_ , on the front cover. She sat back down and opened the book. Pictures of Amelia as a child were on pretty much every page. She flipped to the middle of the book, sighing sadly at a picture of her and Arthur as children. Tears started to blur her vision and she closed the book before she could cry on it. She put the book away and hugged a pillow, biting her lip so she wouldn't cry.

"Damn you Arthur…" She sighed, looking over at his bedroom door. "Why'd you come back?"

Arthur sat in the living room, not sure what to do. Amelia had gone out, so he was home alone. He looked around, narrowing his eyes when he looked over at an antique chair. He walked over to the chair and pulled out the book that was pointing out from underneath. He looked at the book, a small smile forming on his face. He opened the book and flipped through it, his smile growing more and more with every picture of Amelia. He stopped when he reached a certain page, staring at the only picture on it.

The picture was of him and Amelia.

"I'm sorry about what happened, Amelia." He whispered, rubbing a finger along the side of the photo. He sighed and closed the book, putting it back under the chair.

 _I need to talk to her._


	6. Explanation

It had been a few weeks since Arthur had moved in with Amelia, and they finally started talking to each other again. Amelia told him about the school mostly. She told him who to avoid and who to be friends with, what teachers were the nicest, the meanest teachers, ect. It was still a little tense between them, her friends didn't understand why. She wouldn't tell them why either.

Francine, Madeline, and Anya approached Amelia in the hallway after last period.

"Hey guys," She smiled. "What's up?"

"Amelia, it's time for you to explain what's going on." Francine said, her arms crossed. A sad expression took over the smile on Amelia's face.

"I-I have to go…" She closed her locker and walked away quickly, leaving her friends behind, shocked.

"What just happened?" Madeline asked, her eyes wide. Francine shrugged and Anya sighed.

"Maybe I could help?" The girls turned around, seeing Arthur standing there.

"Okay…" Francine said. "What's up with you and Amelia? Every time we mention you to her, she gets a sad look on her face and walks away."

Arthur sighed, "I know."

"So why does she do that?" Anya asked, her hands on her hips.

"It's a long story…" Arthur sighed again. Francine, Anya, and Madeline all looked at each other.

"We have time."

{FLASHBACK}

 _When Amelia was a child, she wasn't very strong. She was very fragile and sickly. Amelia would often get bullied because of this, but it was nothing more than teasing and the occasional push. Arthur moved to her town when they were both nine years old, and they became best friends right away. They would always spend time together, nothing could separate them._

 _Arthur didn't care that she was weak, he liked Amelia for Amelia._

 _One day, a group of teenagers came up to them. Amelia had just gotten a golden necklace from her father for her ninth birthday, and she was wearing it that day._

" _Nice necklace girly." One of the boys said. "Why don't you give it to me?"_

" _No, my daddy gave it to me!" Amelia protested, gripping the necklace in her hand. The boys looked at each other and laughed, grabbing Amelia's wrist._

" _Let go of her you jerks!" Arthur screamed, punching one of the boys. Arthur was surprisingly strong for his age - being nine years old at the time - and sent the teen onto the ground. The other boys looked at Arthur in shock, but they didn't let go of Amelia. A few boys came running at Arthur, punching him and kicking him. Arthur put up a good fight, and Amelia was forced to watch. The boy who had Amelia ripped the necklace from her hands and pushed her down onto the ground, before joining his friends. Amelia started to cry, not being able to watch the fight that was going on._

" _Arthur…" She cried, covering her eyes with her palms. Arthur may have been strong, but he didn't stand a chance against them. First of all, they were older than Arthur by a few years, and secondly, there were just too many of them. The first teen Arthur punched ran over to the fight with a rock in his hand and smashed it on Arthur's head, knocking him out. The teens ran away and Amelia crawled over to Arthur, sobbing._

" _Arthur!" She held his limp body in her hands, shaking him gently. "Arthur, wake up!" She cried._

 _The ambulance came a few minutes later, taking Arthur to the hospital. The police asked Amelia a few questions, and she told them what happened. She ended up getting the necklace back, but she didn't care. All she wanted was to see Arthur again._

 _Arthur and his family ended up moving away, his parents thinking that the neighborhood wasn't safe enough for him. Amelia was devastated by the move, thinking that it was her fault all of this happened._

 _As the moving van pulled away, Arthur's parents packed the last of their things in their car. Amelia and Arthur said goodbye to each other, neither of them were happy about this move._

 _When Arthur left, Amelia spent all of her time exercising, trying to become stronger. Her father bought her a punching bag for her tenth birthday, and there wasn't a single moment where she wasn't beating away at it. She grew stronger and stronger with every passing day, but it wasn't enough for her. She wanted more experience. She started getting into fights at school, winning every fight she was in. People grew to be scared of her and began hating her, but it didn't bother her. Amelia just wanted to be strong for Arthur._


	7. Punching Bag

"Dammit… what the hell is wrong with me?!" Amelia huffed as she sobbed into her pillow, painful memories flooding into her mind. She cursed to herself a few more times before biting her lip to stop herself from saying anything else. She sat up a few minutes later, wondering why Arthur wasn't home yet. She sighed and used her time to make it look like she wasn't crying.

Amelia walked to the door that led to the basement, clutching the doorknob in her hand. She turned the knob and the door opened with a 'click'. She walked down the stairs, tying her short blond locks into a ponytail. Amelia picked up a roll of white bandages, wrapping the cloth over both of her fists. She clenched her fist a couple of times before walking over to the bright red sack the hung from the ceiling. She rose her fists and started pounding on the bag, punching it with all of her strength.

Arthur got home at around 7'o clock.

"Amelia?" He called out, looking in her bedroom after not seeing her in the living room. He checked the kitchen and his room, he didn't dare to check the bathroom though. On his way back from the kitchen, he noticed the basement door was open, faints sounds coming from the room. He walked down the stairs, looking over to his side.

Amelia was topless, punching the bag like there was no tomorrow. Arthur's first reaction was blushing madly, seeing the girl's upper area all free (she was wearing a sports bra, though), his second reaction was to walk over to her, concerned. Sweat was dripping down Amelia's forehead, dripping down her cheeks, and falling onto the mat underneath her feet.

"Amelia, love, are you okay?" He asked worriedly, noticing that she looked like she could pass out at any moment. Amelia nodded, not looking over at him.

"Y-Yeah… I'm fine." She kept punching, hitting harder every time. He sighed, shaking his head.

"You need to take a break." He walked closer to her.

"I said I'm fine!" She protested, hitting the bag even harder. A few seconds after she said that, she collapsed on the floor, panting heavily. Arthur knelt down beside her, taking one of her hands in his.

"Your knuckles are bleeding…" He sighed, rubbing her knuckles with his thumb.

"I-I'm fine…" She gasped between breaths. Arthur shook his head again and picked her up bridal style, carrying her up the stairs. He placed her down on the couch, walking into the bathroom and starting the faucet.

"I'm running you a bath." He said, standing in the doorway. She nodded, waiting to catch her breath so she would be able to speak again.

When the bath was ready, Amelia walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind herself gently. She stripped out of her damp clothes, climbing into the tub. She breathed out in relief, the warm water helping her sore muscles. She put her head under the water for a moment, enjoying the feeling of the liquid against her skin. She sat up and cleaned her hands, washing out the cuts on her knuckles. Amelia sighed as she thought about the new scars that would form.

 _Why do I do this?_

Amelia sighed, instantly knowing the answer.

 _Arthur._

She sat back, Arthur pushing his way into her mind. She cleaned her sore and sweaty body, trying to think of something or someone else.

It didn't work.

Amelia stayed in the bath for at least a half-an-hour, thinking about Arthur the whole time. She smiled slightly, thinking about how he carried her up the stairs. She thought about the whole scene that took place in the basement, before realizing, that Arthur saw her without a shirt on.

Arthur sat in the living room, waiting for Amelia to be done with her bath. He thought about Amelia, her bloody hands, her collapsing, her beating a punching bag.

 _Why does she have a punching bag anyway?_

The thought frustrated him, he only knew the weak version of Amelia. Although, he didn't mind the new version. Not at all.

 _She looks good without a shirt on._

His eyes widened at the thought and he hit himself in the head a few times.

 _Now I know why my brothers call me a pervert..._


	8. Eye Candy

Arthur didn't want to bring up the punching bag, but he kept thinking about it.

 _She couldn't even hurt a fly when we were children…._

He sighed and leaned back on the couch. Amelia was patching up her hands, already out of the bath. She walked out of her room with a crop top and pajama pants on, making Arthur blush lightly. She sat down next to him, turning on the tv. She was silent, not wanting to start a conversation, since she wasn't in the mood.

Arthur looked over at her from the corner of his eye every few seconds. He didn't even know he was doing it.

 _Dammit…_ Arthur thought, looking at her again. _Why does she have to look so good?_

Amelia had a thin but muscular frame, she was very fit. She looked very strong and beautiful to Arthur, to him she was like eye candy. He pinched his arm, trying to snap out of his daze. Amelia quirked an eyebrow, but decided not to question it.

Arthur went into his room after he couldn't keep his eyes off of Amelia.

Amelia just stared at his door, confused.

 _What the hell was that?_

She shrugged and assumed that he was just tired. Amelia ended up falling asleep on the couch, leaving the tv on.

Arthur walked out of his room at around 2 am. He looked over at the sleeping teenager and smiled slightly. He walked over to her and picked her up, putting Amelia in her bed. She pulled the blankets over her and kissed her forehead softly.

"Goodnight Amelia…" He whispered, leaving the room and closing the door quietly.

When Amelia woke up in her room, she was confused.

 _Didn't I fall asleep on the couch?..._

She climbed out of her bed, walking into the living room.

"Hey, Arthur?" She asked, sitting down on the couch next to him.

"Yes?" He looked over at her, trying not to let his eyes explore her body.

"Do you happen to know how I ended up in my room?"

"No." He said a bit too quickly, shaking his head. "I don't."

She giggled quietly, kissing his cheek. "Thanks for bringing me to my bed." She got up and walked into the kitchen, leaving a flustered Arthur on the couch.

He put his hand where she kissed, letting out a shaky breath.

 _She's making me lose my mind…._


	9. Heart Beat

"...Huh?" Amelia stared dumbfounded at her friends, who were crying.

"It's so sad!" Francine cried, hugging Amelia tightly.

"H-Hey-" Amelia said.

"Cry it out Ame!" Madeline suggested, clinging to the american's waist.

"Guys, please-"

"It's okay to cry!" Anya chirped, hugging Amelia from the opposite side of Francine.

"I'm okay, rea-"

"Don't deny your feelings!" Madeline whined, hugging her friend tighter.

"I can't breath-"

"Shh…" Francine whispered, putting a finger over Amelia's mouth. "Don't speak."

Amelia sighed in defeat, letting her friends hug her for a bit longer.

"What are you guys even sad about anyway?" Amelia asked.

"Arthur told us what happened between you two." Anya smiled.

Amelia's limbs froze, her body not moving at all.

"Um, Amelia?" Madeline asked, looking up at her friend. "You o-okay?"

"I'LL KILL THAT BASTARD!" Amelia fumed, stomping away.

"P-Poor guy." Madeline sighed, sitting on the floor, since Amelia had pushed them off.

"He had such a promising life ahead of him." Anya said, holding out her hand for the Canadian.

Amelia stomped down the hallway, and the other students immediately knew what was going to happen. They all backed up as far as they could against the lockers, some students even went inside of theirs. She looked around at the students who were cowering and sighed. She walked up to one of them.

"Have you seen Arthur by any chance?" She asked politely, a soft, but misleading smile on her face.

The student nervously nodded, pointing towards the back door.

"H-He left through there…"

She pat him on the shoulder. "Thank you."

She shoved her hands in the pockets on her sweatshirt, walking out of the backdoor. She held out her hand, a few rain drops falling onto it. She took a few steps forward, only to be drenched in pouring rain.

"Dammit… why'd he have to be out here?" She sighed and kept walking, water getting into her shoes.

She looked around for any sign of the british fellow, his blonde hair. His emerald eyes. His bushy eyebrows. Anything.

Suddenly, she began to think of Arthur. Her mind was flooded with images of him.

She smacked her cheek lightly.

 _Get a hold of yourself, Amelia._

She continued walking, her clothes and body getting soaked. She stood on her tiptoes when she saw something.

 _It's him._

Amelia ran over to Arthur, puddles of water splashing under her feet. Arthur looked over at her and smiled, making Amelia stop in her tracks. She didn't know what happened, her heart started beating out of her chest when he smiled at her.

 **BUM BUM**

"Do you need something, Amelia?"

 **BUM BUM, BUM BUM**

"Uh… I… um…"

 **BUM BUM, BUM BUM, BUM BUM**

He smiled and walked over to her, brushing a piece of hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ear.

 **BUM BUM, BUM BUM, BUM BUM, BUM BUM**

"I-I… nnh…" She blushed faintly, looking away from him.

 **BUM BUM, BUM BUM, BUM BUM, BUM BUM, BUM BUM**

"So, did you need to tell me something?"

Amelia shook her head quickly and walked towards her motorcycle, cursing under her breath.

 _Damn him and his cute face… his cute eyebrows, his eyes that I could get lost in for hours…_

She snapped out of it, her eyes wide, her blush darkening.

"Dammit!" She stomped on the ground multiple times, more water getting into her shoes.

Arthur watched her from a distance, a soft chuckle emitting from his throat.

"Cute…"


	10. Bar

Amelia couldn't sleep that night, nor did she want to.

 _Arthur…._

 **BUM BUM, BUM BUM**

She blushed and covered her face with a pillow, screaming into it.

 _A-Aah…~_

"STOP IT BRAIN!" She screamed into the pillow, hoping no one could hear her.

 _Mm…~_

She sighed and pulled the pillow away from her flustered face, staring up at the ceiling.

"I'm going crazy…"

Every time she closed her eyes, she would think of Arthur. And every time, the thought would get a little less innocent than the last.

' _Put your hands up, this is love in America...'_ Her phone buzzed and lit up the dark room.

She picked it up, getting blinded by the bright light, and answering the call.

"Francine, what the hell could you want at _3 a.m_?" Amelia asked, rubbing her eyes with her free hand.

"What are you doing up at 3 a.m?"

"Toche…"

"Anyway, I need you to come down here."

"Why?"

"Madeline has gotten into a… situation… and we need you to kick some ass."

Amelia chuckled quietly and shook her head. "Okay, where are you guys?"

"...Ollie's."

"You mean the bar?!"

"Yeah…"

"I'm not even gonna ask…"

"Good."

"I'm on my way."

Amelia hung up and put on a pair of pants, since she wasn't wearing any before this, and a sweatshirt. She grabbed her keys and walked out of the house, going over to her motorcycle. The teen started up the vehicle, speeding towards the bar.

"Ow, ow, ow! Be gentler will ya!" Amelia whined, glaring back at Arthur.

"It's not my fault…" He grumbled.

"You're the one cleaning me!"

"You're the one who got into a fight!"

Amelia crossed her arms over her chest, sinking down into the warm water. Arthur had to give Amelia a sponge bath to clean up the cuts she couldn't reach. She had won the bar fight, but not without being hit with a few beer bottles in the process.

Arthur moved the sponge from her shoulder blades, to her mid-drift, then down to her lower back.

"Don't go so low!" Amelia squealed, blushing.

"I need to clean your cuts."

"You don't need to grope my ass though!"

"I didn't even touch there!"

"That doesn't mean that you don't want to!"

"I don't want to!"

"Sure you don't!"

"I don't!"

He ended up touching her butt.


	11. Scar

"You didn't have to slap me…"

Amelia glared at the teen, who had a very visible red mark on his cheek, that looked suspiciously like a hand print.

"Well you didn't have to touch the goods."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

Amelia crossed her arms, looking away from him.

"It means don't touch my ass."

"It's not like I wanted to!"

"Well, don't do it next time!"

"Don't get hit on the behind with a beer bottle!"

She shrugged. "Oops."

He put a hand on the slap mark, rubbing it softly.

"Hey," Arthur started, looking over at the american. "I've been meaning to ask you something."

"What is it?" Amelia looked back over at him.

"Why do you have a punching bag?"

Amelia froze, not knowing what to say.

 _Don't fail me now brain…._ She tried to think of a good lie.

"I-I wanted to get s-stronger!" She stuttered. She felt better about lying to him, since it wasn't entirely false.

"And why is that?" Arthur asked, not letting go of the subject.

"I uh... " She sunk down on the couch, her eyes closed. "I just did."

"You and I both know that's a big fat lie, there _has_ to be a reason."

"Just drop it!"

He sighed. "There's a reason and I want to know what it is."

"No!"

"Yes!"

Amelia looked over at a chair, sighing.

"What?" Arthur looked over to where she was looking, curious.

"N-Nothing! Just bud out!"

"Stop lying to me!"

"I'm not lying!"

The argument went back and forth like that for a while. If any of their friends were there, they would've said it was like watching four year olds fight. After every shout, they would get closer to each other, screaming in the other person's face. Amelia tackled Arthur down onto the couch, sitting over him. She opened her mouth to scream but stopped, staring down at his forehead.

"I…"

She moved his bangs out of the way of his face, a small frown on her face.

"What are you…?"

She rubbed a piece of his skin, the frown only growing.

"Amelia-"

She climbed off of him and walked into her bedroom, slamming the door shut. Arthur sat up, puzzled.

"What…"

He stood up and walked into the bathroom, moving his bangs.

 _Oh, so that's what it was…_

Arthur frowned slightly himself as he looked at the scar, sighing. He walked to her door, knocking on it gently.

"I'm coming in."

He opened the door, walking inside the dark room.

"Go away!" Amelia shouted, throwing a pillow at him.

Arthur moved out of the way, avoiding getting hit in the face. "Listen-"

"No! I…"

She covered her face with her hands, tears dripping off of her chin and onto the sheets of her bed. Arthur sighed and smiled softly at her, sitting on the bed next to her.

"I'm sorry."

"Huh?" Amelia looked over at him, tears tracks staining her flustered cheeks. "For what?"

Arthur chuckled quietly, looking at her. "You have a punching bag because of me."

"Oh." She looked down at her hands, rubbing her fingers over the scars. "It's my fault, really…"

"No, it's not." He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, it is. No matter what you say, it won't change my mind."

"But it's not your fau-"

"Stop. It's my fault you got hurt." She clenched her fists, squeezing the sheets. "I was weak…"

"Amelia…"

"You had to move because of me, you have that scar… _because of me…_ "

Arthur pulled her close, hugging her tightly.

"I don't want to hear you say that ever again."

Amelia's eyes widened and she looked up at him, tearing up. She buried her face in his chest, crying into him. He rubbed her back, leaning his head on her shoulder.

"A-Arthur…" She cried, hugging him tighter.

He rubbed her hair with one hand, the other one holding her close.

"I've missed you, Amelia." He whispered in her ear.

"I-I... missed you... too." She said between breaths, sobbing.

For once, she could cry tears of joy.


	12. Chapter 12

Amelia was relaxing on the couch, her limbs sprawled in all different directions, her eyes closed, and a small smile on her face. That was, until Arthur slammed the front door open and almost gave Amelia a heart attack.

"Are you trying to kill me?!" Amelia gasped, putting her hand over her chest.

Arthur crossed his arms. "Why haven't you gone to school all week?"

"When did you become my mom…" Amelia murmured, Arthur smacking her head lightly.

"Answer the question."

"My bike broke down, I didn't feel like paying for someone to fix it, so I just stayed here."

"You could've walked."

"I'm too lazy." Amelia slumped down to prove her point.

Arthur sighed, shaking his head, before chuckling lightly.

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Like I said, too lazy."

He laughed again.

"What's so funny?"

"You know I can fix a motorcycle, right?"

"...You can what?!"

"Back in England, I fixed my brother's motorcycle more than once."

She smiled brightly.

"Get to work!"

Arthur smiled and walked into his room, grabbing a box of tools before walking outside into the driveway.

Amelia went to check on him a couple of hours later, wondering how he was doing. When she walked outside, her cheeks flushed bright red. Arthur was working on the bike, without a shirt on. She's seen guys without their shirts on all the time, but it was usually in fights.

 _Holy shit…_

Sweat dripped down his toned muscles, down his arms and chest. He looked very focused. But the thing she noticed the most, was that Arthur's muscles would look more toned with every single movement he made.

Amelia thought it was the sexiest thing she had ever seen.

She ran back inside before she got a nosebleed.

 _Damn… He looks really good without a shirt on…_


	13. Chapter 13

"Ms. Jones?"

"Hmm?" Amelia looked over her shoulder, throwing her bag on her back, and closing her locker. "Yeah?"

"We need to talk about your records." A female teacher stood in front of Amelia, her hands firmly placed on her hips.

"Alright…" Amelia raised an eyebrow, but followed the teacher into the classroom.

"Ms. Jones, you've missed quite a few days of school, and your grades are suffering."

"So?" Amelia sat down in a chair, crossing her legs, and resting her head on her palm.

"So, at this rate, you won't graduate."

"What?!" Amelia sat straight up, alert. "What do you mean I won't graduate?!"

"Ms. Jones, please relax. You still have some time to get your grades up."

Amelia took a few deep breaths to calm herself. "Okay…"

The teacher pulled out a clipboard, writing a few things down.

"School ends in less than two months, so I suggest you get started."

Amelia stumbled out of the school, weakly putting in the key to her vehicle.

 _This is just great…_

She sighed and hopped on the seat, driving towards her house.

Arthur was already home, relaxing on the couch.

"What's taking Amelia so long…?" Arthur asked himself, glancing at his watch.

Amelia pushed the door open and flopped on the couch, her face landing on Arthur's lap.

"Hello Amelia." Arthur said, petting her hair.

"Hefoo..." She mumbled. ((Hello))

Arthur chuckled, flipping her over so she was facing him.

"You okay?"

"I'm uh…" She started, "I-I'm great."

He quirked an eyebrow. "That wasn't very convincing."

"Yes it was."

"What's wrong?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about…" Amelia laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her neck.

Arthur stared into her eyes, as if he was staring into the depths of her soul. Amelia bit her lip, about to break.

"...Fine! I'll tell you! Just put those eyes away!"

Arthur laughed and smiled. "I win."

She sighed and crossed her arms. "Don't flatter yourself."

"Now tell me."

Amelia took a deep breath before telling him everything.

Arthur blinked, processing what she told him. "Is that true?"

"Y-Yeah." She looked down.

He looked over at her and sighed, lifting up her chin so she would look at him, getting a small blush out of both of them.

"I'll make sure that won't happen. I promise."


End file.
